


Weeds into Wildflowers

by littlelemonkey



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Patsy x Delia first kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds into Wildflowers

She could have been going for a kiss on the cheek and missed. That was how Delia reassured herself as she pressed her lips to the corner of Patsy’s mouth, desperately wishing she could move just a little to the left. She pulled away quickly and her eyes met Patsy’s, which were alight with a kind of intensity she couldn’t quite place. Delia looked at the taller girl for what felt like an age, her lips were slightly parted in surprise, her chest rising and falling faster than it should, her eyes alive all the while with that bright energy. Time seemed to stop like a stuck record, playing the same moment over and over again: bright eyes, chest rising and falling, lips slightly parted, audible breathing; eyes, chest, lips, breathing; eyes, chest, lips, breathing. Then the moment broke, like a catch being released, and Patsy moved slowly towards her, placing a hand on her arm and a small, chaste kiss on her lips. Their eyes met again, and for a moment neither of them spoke. Delia could feel the warmth of Patsy’s hand through the sleeve of her uniform, the light brush of Patsy’s lips against her own. She felt giddy, why was the light suddenly so bright? It didn't matter, nothing mattered, just the warmth of her hand and the taste of her lips and the knowledge that she was not alone with her great secret anymore. Patsy’s face broke out into a smile and Delia did the same, giving a small giggle of happiness and briefly glancing at her feet, before looking back up at Patsy, who slid her hand down Delia’s arm in order to take her hand.

  “We shouldn’t be doing this here”, said Patsy, but her nervousness couldn’t disguise the happiness in her voice, not to Delia, not to anyone else, had there been anyone else to listen in. She was wondering how a quick cigarette break out in the June sunshine had turned into this. She’d always met Delia here when she was on her break, even in winter. It was a part of the grounds round at the side of the hospital where few people ever went, it was rather unkempt but Patsy liked the quiet of it, it seemed Delia did too for they were forever bumping into each other there, at first accidentally and then more and more on purpose. Over time their greetings had grown more and more affectionate, until today when Delia’s usual kiss on the cheek had moved ever so slightly to the side and changed everything. In spite of her fear of being so out in the open Patsy couldn’t help herself and leaned in again, intending on another quick kiss, but Delia’s lips held her there for several seconds. With the sunlight on their faces and tangled in their hair they stayed like that as long as they dared, drinking each other in, their senses heightened to every small movement the other made, the sounds of hearts beating quickly. Eventually Patsy pulled away, her heart hammering in her chest, her pale cheeks flushed, her thoughts soaring,

  “Deels”, she whispered, looking at her in amazement. Delia responded with an adorable smile that lit up her face, making her even more beautiful. Then her face changed as she caught sight of the watch pinned to Patsy’s uniform,

  “I have to go, I’m back on shift”, she said resignedly

  “It’s okay”, replied Patsy, trying to hide her disappointment, Delia glanced in both directions to ensure they weren’t being observed, stood on her tiptoes and planted a final kiss on Patsy’s lips before scurrying away back to the hospital. Patsy watched her go then sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the warm old brickwork of the disused hospital wing. She had always loved this place, in spite of its derelict appearance, but today in the June sunshine and with the taste of Delia’s kiss still hovering on her lips, every weed was a beautiful wildflower.       

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, especially if you have feedback for me!: littlelemonkey


End file.
